Of Teeth and Claws
by Zaraki Hariko
Summary: Harry loves Remus, Remus loves Harry but is wary due to the age difference. This is how Harry convinces Remus that he loves him, and their lives afterwards. contains swearing, mpreg, slash, Dumbles bashing, implied mature situations, Crazy!Ginny, implied mature situations with Wolf!Remus, and lots of Fluff. Remus/Harry. Format has been changed to make reading easier.


_**Of Teeth and Claws**_

_Okay, so this is my second story ever. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but please don't just say "you need to revise your writing style". An anonymous reviewer did that for my first story and it made me think, "Well, okay, but what do I need to fix? You didn't tell me!" So please, if you review to point out a mistake or something, tell me what the mistake is instead of just saying I made one. Thank you for your time, even if most of you won't read this little rant of mine. I hope you enjoy the story, I know I enjoyed writing a little Remus/Harry love! This is post-Hogwarts and post-War, so Voldemort's gone and Harry has graduated Hogwarts.  
_

**_UPDATE (08-31-2013):_**

_Okay guys, I've updated the writing style a little, and hope this makes the story easier to read. I've also added in just a few small lines here and there to clear up a few things a little._

_**Warnings:** Slash, a little Dumbledore bashing, mpreg, implied sex, implied sex with Wolf!Remus, Crazy!Ginny, Harry using swear words and lots and lots off Fluff.  
_

_**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, Harry would be in a slash relationship and the power the dark lord knows not would be accidental magic due to him getting pregnant. Since he apparently marries Ginny(whom I dislike as a partner for him mostly due to how much she looks like his mother whom he saw die), It's obvious that I don't own Harry Potter. Then again, I'd likely make Harry's baby daddy be one of the baddies just because I don't believe a person could be so selfless and nice after being raised in a cupboard and treated like a house elf just to find out that Dumbledore placed him with the Dursley's and never bothered to check on him even though he knew Petunia loathed Lily. I mean, Mrs. Figg was watching him, right? How could she not have noticed that he was likely too small for his age, underweight, and most likely hungry due to having food withheld? Anyways, end of rant/Disclaimer._

* * *

Remus Lupin is shocked. Wait, scratch that, he's mortified. Not only has he just found a Amur Leopard, also known as the Far Eastern Leopard and the Korean Leopard, in the middle of the British Isles, but it's injured too. The poor cat, roughly six feet in length with large strong muscles, lies panting and mewling in pain, begging with its eyes for help. A large gaping wound in its side, freely bleeding into the soft snow of the mountain top, shows that it was the target of hunters of some sort. The wound looks to have been aggravated, stating that the cat had taken off as soon as the blow was done and had been running for some time before it collapsed.

"Hush now, kitty" Remus says softly, getting onto his hands and knees to crawl close. "I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help"

The animal glares slightly as if to say 'Well _duh_! If you really wanted to hurt me you'd have already done it!'.

Pulling out his wand, Remus carefully checks the wound for infection and left over bits of whatever the hunters had used against the leopard. He finds three muggle bullets, thankfully none of them close to anything vital and easily extractable. Once the muggle weapons are out, Remus carefully heals the animal, being used to such magic due to being a werewolf.

Remus conjures some bandages and spells them to stay over the now scabbed wound. "You'll need to keep this on for a while, ok? I can come back in a few days and check how it's healing for you"

The large predator looks at him sleepily then at the path down the mountain. His feline eyes spell out all Remus needs to know.

"Oh, you want to get down the mountain? Is your family there or something? But you don't have enough energy…I don't know how this will affect you but it can't hurt. It's called a pepper-up potion." Remus says softly.

The cat gives him a 'Do I look stupid to you?' look before lapping up the potion offered.

The cat, newly filled with energy, pulls himself up onto his haunches and sits for a moment, orientating himself. Then, his skin starts to bubble and shift.

"An animagus!" Remus says.

The leopard slowly morphs into a boy with black hair and glasses. The animagus is probably Twenty or so. He has a look where you can't quite tell if he's Asian or British at first, but on closer inspection you can clearly tell he's British. The only thing besides his vibrant green eyes that stands out, is the faded lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Wotcher, Remus!" Harry Potter grins at his shocked werewolf friend.

"H-Harry! When did you learn to be an animagus?!"

"Sirius started teaching me just before fifth year. After he died…my progress slowed down. He had told me that I shouldn't bother asking you because you never did the transformation fearing your shape to be a werewolf, so there was no point in asking you. I studied on my own until I managed to complete it a week before the final battle. I never told 'Mione or Ron. I needed all the surprises I could get and they'd never managed to master Occlumancy. I've been trying to get used to my form since then. Seems some muggles spotted me a few weeks ago and have been setting up patrols in hopes of 'killing the monster'. Apparently some cows died because of some Welsh Greens but the muggles thought I killed them. So here I am, three bullets later" Harry explains.

Remus sighs. "You never do things by half, do you?"

"Nope!" Harry grins.

"Well, We'll have to name you. Every Marauder needs a name, after all!" Remus smiles slightly. "We'll call you…Claws. Those things looked nastily sharp when I got a look at them!"

Harry snickers. "I like it!" He says. "Oh! I haven't had a proper look at my form yet, do I have any markings that make me out to be Harry Potter?"

"No, none at all except one of the whiskers all cats have above their eyes is slightly bent above your right eye. It looks natural though, and not really like a lightning bolt or anything. No one would think that you were that Amur Leopard"

Harry sighs in relief.

"Thank merlin." He says. "So, what're you doing out here?"

"I was looking for you, actually. Ginny said she hasn't seen you in days and that you'd taken to hiking in the mountains"

Harry snorts. "As if it's any of her business. I'm not even dating her!"

"She's been telling everyone that you asked her to marry her then got cold feet. The Prophet is having a field day with it" Remus says.

Harry growls, his inner Leopard coming to the front. "I think it's time I made a visit to a certain paper"

Walking out of the Daily Prophet headquarters two hours and one lengthy interview later, Harry and Remus walk through Diagon Alley towards 'Sophie's Kitchen', a home-style restaurant where everyone is family and gets a hot meal.

"Harry, dear!" Sophie, a plump rosy cheeked woman exclaims happily when Harry enters with Remus. "It's been so long dear! I thought you'd forgotten about little old me!" She kisses both of Harry's cheeks.

"Never, Sophie!" Harry grins. "I've just been out for a few days hiking in the mountains with my friend Remus here."

"Oh my! We have to get some good home cooking into you then, luvs! Come Now, come! Sit down and make yourselves cozy!"

Harry smiles at the woman as she rushes into the kitchen to help her husband make something for the two wizards.

"She seems very nice" Remus comments.

"She's a dear. She's Molly Weasley without the temper"

Remus laughs heartily for a few seconds before sobering up slightly. "What did you say during the interview?"

"You'll find out in the paper tomorrow Remus. It's times like these I'm glad I have a flat that only certain people can get in."

"Who can get in?" Remus asks.

"Me, 'Mione, George and you" Harry replies.

"Me?"

"Remus, you're important to me. Why wouldn't you be able to get in?" Harry asks in confusion.

"Because it's the first time I've heard of this place and don't I have to be there when keyed to the wards?"

"You were. A year ago you and George got absolutely hammered and I took you guys to my place since it was closest. Gave you both sobering potions but by that time you were unconscious. Helped you floo home then made sure George got home safe" Harry says.

"Oh"

"Yup"

The two wizards talk for around ten minutes before Sophie returns with two large plates of steaming hot food. She smiles at Remus.

"I'm sorry, dear. I ran off before I could ask what you like best. But since you're Harry's friend I just made you the same as him" the plump woman says kindly.

Remus looks at the plate in front of him. It's piled high with rare roast beef drizzled with gravy, mashed potatoes smothered in gravy, with a small pile of peas and corn on the side.

"This is perfect, Ma'am. Thank you" Remus smiles.

"Oh please!" Sophie crosses her arms over her ample chest. "You better call me Sophie, young man! If I can break Harry into calling me Sophie I can get you to call me that!"

Remus chuckles. "Of course, Sophie. My apologies"

"Much better!" The woman gives them a smug smile before going to chat with the other customers.

"I can see why you like that place, Harry" Remus says as they head through the alley, window shopping. "Sophie is a nice woman."

"Yeah, Sophie is a doll. She tried to get me to call her mum once but once she found out I was Harry Potter, she coddled me to death for weeks before agreeing that I could just call her by her name"

Remus chuckles.

"Harry, sweetie!"

Harry groans and turns around. "Hello, Ginerva. What can I do for you?"

"That's no way to treat your fiancé!" Ginny says, placing her hands on her hips.

"I never asked you to marry me, Ginerva"

The two are starting to gather a crowd.

"Yes you did! I have the ring!" She shows off a giant diamond ring.

"Finite Incantum" The ring turns into a piece of string. "You lie. I have no interest in you, Ginerva. You're nothing more than my best friends little sister. I've never given you reason to think otherwise other than the time during Hogwarts that you had me under a mild attraction potion and that certainly doesn't count. Oh, and for your information, during the time that we were 'dating'-" Harry makes air quotes around the word 'dating', "I was fucking a guy because I had no attraction to your female body. To top it off, the guy was a Slytherin!" Harry narrows his eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, Remus and I were about to go somewhere"

"You're sleeping with that dirty werewolf?!"

Remus winces at the screech.

"Remus is the only adult figure I have, Ginerva Weasley! Or do you forget I watched my parents, then my godfather get murdered in cold blood?! And Remus is more human than the last guy you tried to use to make me jealous! Though, maybe you forgot he was a centaur when his horse cock was up your loose vagina that almost every boy in both our years and numerous other students had a taste of while you were supposedly in love with me?" Harry smirks. "No. Remus and I aren't shagging. But I might just try it if what I hear about werewolves is true. I hear that they're very well endowed if you catch my drift"

Harry has smudged the truth a little. While Remus is the only adult-figure he's had in his life that's still alive, Harry doesn't need anyone in that position. He is, really, very attracted to Remus.

Harry takes Remus's hand and Disapparates, the last thing he hears is Ginny's cry of frustration. Harry, being much more graceful with Apparating than with floo or portkey, lands with nary a sound in his sitting room.

Remus lets go of Harry's hand and turns to face him. "You didn't need to stick up for me, Harry"

"I wanted to, Remus. But she did make me say something I've been meaning to try out" Harry backs Remus into an armchair.

"What?"

Sitting on Remus's lap, a leg on either side of the man, Harry places his hands on the werewolf's shoulders.

"I've always wanted to fuck a werewolf" Harry whispers in Remus's ear.

"Harry, we can't do this!"

"Why not? Even if this ends up with us in a relationship, with the average lifespan of werewolves verses wizards, we would die at roughly the same age unless one of us was killed."

"No, Harry, My wolf is old. I've been without a partner so long that the next person I sleep with will become my life-mate. I would turn into a wolf in the middle of sex and bite them in a special way. It would, if my partner were a man, cause him to be able to bear children so he would bear my pups! I couldn't force that on you!" Remus exclaims.

"Remus, I've wanted you since my third year, I just couldn't do much about it while in school with all those attraction potions inside me. You may be the closest thing I have to a father figure, but I've gotten past the point of needing that. What I need is love. Unconditional love and children of my own. Plus, doing it with a wolf sounds kinda sexy to me"

Remus raises an eyebrow.

"Trust the boy savior to have a werewolf kink"

Harry shrugs. "What can I say?" The raven haired animagus smirks and leans in. "So, Professor Lupin, will you fuck my tight little ass or not?"

Remus groans. "Harry…"

"I won't regret it, if you mark me and get me pregnant. I look forward to it. I've taken on more traits of my animagus form than you might realize. The Amur leopard, to muggles, is almost extinct. Only 300 in captivity and less than 35 in the wild. But there are more than that, they just live in special wizarding preserves. They're slowly being released into the wild. But the reason they're there, is the cat has a magic of its own, like all animals. The males, as they make up the majority of the population, have developed wombs and can impregnate each other. I'm one of these males. If I get pregnant, I can guarantee you anywhere from one to four children. I know Moony is crying out for cubs, Remus. I can smell him beneath your conscious. Give in"

And Remus caves.

Harry lies, naked and snuggled next to a large werewolf on his king sized bed.

"Mmmm, That was awesome" Harry murmurs into the wolfs flank. "We _so_ have to do that again"

Moony grunts in agreement before sniffing Harry. Seemingly happy with what he finds, he transforms back into Remus now that his job is done.

Harry cuddles into the man's chest. "Love you, Remus"

"I love you too, cub" Remus replies.

"You can't call me cub anymore. I'm an adult and your mate"

"True. What will we tell everyone?"

"The truth. We love each other and I consented to be your mate" Harry says simply.

"More like talked me into it" Remus mutters. "But Moony seems really content about something. What it is I don't know"

"It's one of two things. He's either content with the fact that I'm your mate now, or he's happy because I'm your mate and pregnant. Unfortunately it'll take a while before a test will give us any results. I hope I am pregnant"

Remus smiles softly. "Does this mean you'll do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Of course, Remus!" Harry smiles happily and kisses his mate. "But will there be someone willing to marry us? You know most people's views on werewolves"

"I know. But I also know you and Hermione are working for werewolf rights. If the boy savior marries a Werewolf, why shouldn't other people start trusting us more?"

"I suppose you're right."

The next morning, Harry receives a Howler from Ginny, which he sets fire to, and a letter asking him to come over to the Burrow and explain things to the Weasley's. Asked nicely from Mrs. Weasley.

"We're going to the burrow today" Harry says, reading the letter with one hand while he fingers the bite mark from last night with the other.

Remus looks up from his copy of the Daily Prophet. The front page has a picture of Harry smiling and chatting with Remus in Sophie's shop, but Remus is blurred out enough to hide his identity but not enough for people to overlook the fact that he's male. The headline reads: "**Savior admits to being gay.**" With the subtitle: "**Weasley girl potions boy-who-lived while at Hogwarts then lies about engagement**" Harry did the interview under truth serum and it's clearly stated that a Ministry Auror came over with some and watched to make sure it took effect.

"Do you regret last night, Harry?" Remus asks.

"Hm? What? What gave you that idea, Remus?"Harry asks incredulously.

"You keep fingering the bite"

Harry laughs and smiles before sitting on his mates lap.

"That's because it reminds me of how much you and Moony love me, Remus. I want to keep making sure it's there so I know last night wasn't just a good dream." He kisses his werewolf's nose. "So, will I change on the full moon?"

"I'm not quite sure. Most werewolves don't take mates because they still remember when mates and cubs were killed and the werewolf was locked up or tortured before being killed. You might just be forced into your animagus form because its already equipped for bearing cubs and its already sort of like an animal within you. You might also just get some better senses like us werewolves get. We'll have to wait and see" Remus replies.

"Either way it's alright with me, Remmy. Because I'm with you and I know you'll always love and protect me"

Remus smiles.

An hour later, Harry knocks on the door to the Burrow. Remus places a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder over the bite mark which is hidden by Harry's silk shirt. Harry smiles as the door is opened by Arthur Weasley.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley. Your wife asked me to drop by and explain the article to her" Harry says.

"Of course. We were expecting you, Harry. Hello Remus. How was the full moon last night? You look surprisingly good" Aurthur says kindly.

Remus and Harry exchange startled looks.

"Last night was the full moon!?" Remus exclaims, casting a complex looking calendar charm. He reads what it says and stares at the results shocked.

"Well now. It seems we found a way to help control your transformations!" Harry giggles and darts away from Remus's playful swat.

"Brat" the werewolf says affectionately.

"You didn't know it was the full moon? But Remus, you're always on top of that!" Arthur says. "You weren't a danger were you?"

"No, he was perfectly safe, Mr. Weasley. I stayed with him all night" Harry smiles happily. "So, shall we get this over with so your lovely wife can yell my balls off?"

Arthur chuckles and motions for them to enter the house.

"Harry, dear!" Molly pulls the boy into a hug.

"Remus! You look very good today! Was Severus' batch of Wolfsbane better this time?"

"I wouldn't know, Molly" Remus smiles. "I didn't take any and I feel great"

"But that doesn't make any sense!" the woman frets.

"Yes it does" Harry says. He notices the Weasley children minus Ginny entering the room, Hermione following her fiancé Ron closely.

"Whatever do you mean, Harry?" Molly asks.

"It's called Wolfsbane for a reason. The stuff is poisonous to werewolves in large quantities and actually forces the wolf into submission, which makes the transformation worse than it should be. I've done all sorts of research on it, hoping to find Remus a cure. The only thing that helps a werewolf on the full moon, is their mate or cub being there. And most werewolves now a days don't take mates or have cubs because they heard stories about how the mates and cubs were killed to lure werewolves to their deaths. Pack is the only thing that helps besides mates and cubs but so many werewolves are trying to blend in with muggles and wizards that they don't form packs at all."

Even Hermione stares in awe.

"So, Harry, could you explain this thing that's going on between you and Ginny?" Arthur changes the subject.

Once the explanations are over with, Molly is very angry at her daughter. "How could she?! I thought I taught that girl better!"

"It's not your fault, Ms. Weasley. Ron's even said that Dumbledore was here a strangely large number of times while Ginny was growing up. He probably kept telling her stories of me and how I would probably love a girl that looks so similar to my mother since I never knew her. He twisted her mind and I wouldn't doubt he was the one that gave her the attraction potions when she was younger then taught her how to brew them when she was older. Over the years, she's just gone a little over the deep end. He might have cast a spell on her. I'm willing to pay for a full examination at St. Mungo's. Neville has become quite the mind healer in such little time." Harry says.

"But Harry-!" Molly protests.

"I want what's best for your family, Mrs. Weasley" Harry says. "And if that means forcing Ginerva through a medical examination so be it. I must admit, I'm rather curious to know where this freakish obsession came from and if there's a way to get rid of it without having to get a restraining order or press charges"

Molly nods sadly.

Two weeks later Harry gets the results back from Healer Longbottom and a separate set of results back from Neville's wife, Hannah, who happens to work in the family planning section of St. Mungo's.

"Remmy! Come here!" Harry calls out.

Remus enters the sitting room and finds Harry bouncing excitedly.

"They found out what's wrong with Ginerva! Dumbledore placed a bunch of compulsion spells on her along with a binding spell then linked them to the earth's natural magic so they would stay in place in case he died. Neville fixed part of her brain and memory that had been tampered with and he got some curse breakers that work in the spell damage section to take the spells off of her." Harry explains. "She's seeming to make a full recovery though she doesn't really remember anything past second year, and even then she only remembers some of it. She'll have to get tutors and learn all the magic from Hogwarts again but at least she doesn't remember the war"

Remus nods, sometimes he wishes he could forget.

"What are those other papers, Harry?" Remus asks.

"They're results from a test I did while waiting to talk to Neville after he'd seen Ginerva. I'm Pregnant, Remus! We're having twins!"

Remus's eyes widen before he pulls Harry into a tight hug. He kneels on the floor and looks right at Harry's stomach. "Now you two grow big and strong now. I can't wait to see you in nine months"

"Remus, these are children of a werewolf. That means they'll be born sooner because a werewolf is, genetically, half wolf and half human. You'll be a father in eight to ten weeks. It should be eight to nine, but Leopards are pregnant longer than wolves so if we factor that in, I'd say around ten weeks" Harry says, doing some mental math to guess how long they have.

Remus's eyes widen. He stands up and goes to find his coat.

"Where are you going?" Harry asks.

"To buy baby supplies. Are they boy or girl?" Remus asks.

"I don't know yet. Just get neutral colours. Greens and browns are nice and earthy."

Remus nods quickly before Apparating to Diagon Alley. The two married last week in America, the only place where werewolves are really only hated by vampires. Harry smiles as he folds his hands over his stomach, which is just starting to get a little bigger. With this pregnancy, the baby goes through about a months worth of growth in one week, so his stomach will steadily be getting bigger and bigger.

"Your father is crazy for you already, cubs. I'll hate to see him once you're born. He won't let you leave our sight for years, probably!" Harry feels a slight hum in his magic, telling him his babies are forming well. He gets those every so often.

Week three and the Lupin family has moved to a house in a small town near London. Their house is actually located a few miles into the countryside from the town so the towns people don't hear any howling on the full moon, but it's an easy enough walk.

"Can you feel them yet?" Remus asks like he does every morning now.

"Only their magic, Remmy. They'll be powerful" Harry replies, sending his mate an amused look.

"So no idea as to their genders?" Remus says sadly.

"No. But I hope we have at least one girl. I've always wanted a daughter. I'd like a son too, don't get me wrong. But when I was young and pictured myself with a husband and children, I'd imagine me with at least one daughter every time. Sometimes I had two or three little girls, other times two boys and one girl. Sometimes just one of each. But I've always wanted a daughter"

Remus smiles. "Any cub of ours will be special to me. I never dreamed of being able to have cubs of my own. But with the old laws that Hermione dug up that can't be overturned because Merlin set them, I can have as many as I want!"

Harry smiles at his husband.

Harry wakes Remus in the middle of the night some time later.

"Remmy!"

Remus groans and sits up. "What is it Harry?"

"Will you get me some Chocolate sauce and pickles? Please?" Harry's teary eyes get Remus out of bed quickly. When he comes back, Harry happily munches on the chocolate covered pickles. He stops in the middle of one and looks to his obviously pregnant stomach. "I just felt them, Remmy. Just for a moment. We…We're having one of each. I can just tell from that feeling of them. A boy and a girl!"

Remus kisses Harry on the lips, ignoring the taste of chocolate and pickle. "I love you, Harry"

"Love you too" Harry replies, pressing his lips to the underside of Remus's throat before finishing his large bowl of chocolate sauce and pickles. Life is good.

Week ten and Harry is as big as a beach ball. He waddles into the kitchen and sits down in his favorite chair, which now has a cushion on the seat and one tied to the back for his comfort. He watches happily as Remus makes him a bowl of his favorite chocolate flavored turns the milk into chocolate milk.

Just as the two finish eating, Harry groans and looks at Remus.

"They want out." He says.

Remus is up in less than a second, helping Harry into bed before calling the mediwitch. They decided on a home birth, to make Harry more comfortable and Remus less on edge.

Two twin cries pierce the mid-day air. The babies are beautiful. A boy and a girl, both almost spitting images of their father, but with their mothers soft features and blue eyes that Harry hopes will be golden like their father. His own mothers green eyes have seen too much pain. Harry holds his daughter and son, gazing down at their soft tufts of light brown hair and tiny features.

"They're perfect" Harry declares.

Nineteen years later, Harry, Remus and their two oldest, James Sirius Lupin (sorted into Gryffindor House) and Lily Mary Lupin(sorted into Ravenclaw House), watch as the youngest Lupin children get ready to go to Hogwarts.

Romulus Severus is seventeen, along with his twin Remus Harrison, and both are heading into their last year at Hogwarts. Romulus is Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, while Remus is Captain of the Ravenclaw team.

The triplets; Cedric Jonathan, Isabel Luna and Grace Eve, are just going into Fourth year and are all in Slytherin. They're devious little tricksters that love tormenting their housemates for being "uptight pureblood idiots", in the children's words.

The youngest going to school are identical twins Otsana Fay and Sophia Hermione. Both are starting their first year at Hogwarts, and will likely be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin due to their personalities.

James married Rose Weasley, Ron and Hermione's oldest child, and in Rose's arms is their one year old son, Tobias James Lupin.

Lily is content with her engagement to Francesca Longbottom, Neville's daughter and a former housemate of Lily's.

So far, most of the Lupin children old enough to start forming crushes have shown interest in both genders. Of course, Romulus is currently dating Scorpius Malfoy (Of Slytherin) while Cedric is crushing badly on Ron and Hermione's next oldest child, Lucas (Gryffindor).

All is well in the House of Lupin.


End file.
